tyrantunleashedfandomcom-20200214-history
Skills
Level 4, which has Leech 4, Weaken All 1, and Berserk 1]] Skill is the ability to affect combat situation other than normal attack. Cards may have up to 3 skills, which are displayed under the artwork of the card. In this page, skills are classified into 4 types, depending on when the skills is triggered. Italic sentences are descriptions in the game. Activation Skills which activate when the card's turn comes. In Tyrant Unleashed, cards take their turn in the following order: #Commander cards #Structure cards (from left to right) #Assault cards (from left to right) Cards use Activation skills written on them from top to bottom at their turn, before their normal attack to the opposite enemy, which is an exchange of blows with card's Attack and Health. Some skills include a faction name. Those "faction-specific" skills target only cards which belong to that faction. Some skills have "All" after the skill name. "All" skills target all units the skill can, instead of a single random card. Enfeeble X Increase Damage dealt to a random enemy Assault card *X is the amount of the extra damage the assult card will take per each time it is dealt damage. *Lasts until the end of the turn. *Affects damage done by normal attacks AND skills such as Strike (e.g. if a card sustained Enfeeble A gets hit by Strike B, it takes (A+B) damage, B from Strike and extra A from Enfeeble) **Has no effect on Poison and Counter since Enfeeble will have worn off before these skills activate **Enfeeble works only for attacks of cards to the right of the card which casts it (e.g. card with enfeeble as last support card to increase attack of the previous ones - left of the card - is useless) *Enfeeble will trigger even if the assault card would not otherwise take damage. For example, a card with 2 attack and enfeeble 1 attacking a card with 2 armor will do 1 damage to the armored card. **Exception: Enfeeble will not trigger if the attacking unit has 0 attack. *Enfeeble does stack (e.g. if an assult unit is targeted by an instance of enfeeble 1 and a seperate instance of enfeeble two, it will take damage as though targeted by a single instance of enfeeble 3) Enhance XXX Y Increase effect of skill on a random allied Assault card *Currently only commanders have this skill. *XXX is a name of skill. This skill simply boosts the effect of XXX on the targeted card by the amount of Y, does not affect other skills. *Enhance currently only exists for Defensive and Damage-Dependant skills with X values (not Wall, Pierce, or Activation abilities). *Lasts until the end of the opponent's next turn. *Targets only cards which have skill XXX (for example, if "Enhance Poison 1" is used on the card with Pierce 2 and Poison 2, that card acts as though it has Pierce 2 and Poison 3). Heal X Heals a random allied Assault card among those being wounded *Targets only wounded Assault units: **If there are 2 units and only one is wounded, the Heal will automatically apply to the wounded unit. **However if the 2 units are wounded, the Heal will apply randomly (i.e. irrespective of the their wounds or current health) to one of these 2 units . *Target's health increases by X, but does not exceed the target's initial health. Jam every C Random enemy unit doesn't attack or activate abilities on its next turn. Skill cools down after sucessful activation before activating again. *C is the number of turns in between activations of this skill. *Lasts until the end of the opponent's next turn. *Targets only cards which are active or will be active during the enemy's next turn (In short, whose timer is 0 or 1) *If a card is not Jammed, either because there are no legal targets, or because the Jam is Evaded, the cooldown on Jam is not triggered and it can be used again the following turn. *Jammed assaults cannot attack or use Activation skills. Protect X Reduces Damage dealt to a random allied Assault card *X is the amount of damage reduced per each time the assult card would take damage. *Lasts until the end of the opponent's next turn. *Reduce damage done by normal attacks AND skills such as Strike, Counter, and Poison *Protect does stack *Pierce reduces the effect of Protect. Rally X Boosts Attack of a random allied Assault card among active units that have not taken their turn yet *X is the amount the Attack is raised by. *Lasts until the end of the turn. *Rally can stack up. *Targets only active Assault cards which have not taken their turn yet: **If unit is an Assault card, the unit card itself and cards on its right. **If unit is a Structure card, all active Assault units can be targeted Siege X Deals damage to a random enemy Structure card *X is the amount of damage dealt. Strike X Deals damage to a random enemy Assault card *X is the amount of damage dealt. Weaken X Reduces Attack of a random enemy Assault card *X is the amount the Attack is lowered by *Lasts until the end of the opponent's next turn. *Targets only cards which are active or will be active during the enemy's next turn (In short, whose timer is 0 or 1) and have at least 1 attack **Cards with 0 attack cannot be targeted by Weaken Defensive Skills which activate when the card is attacked, or targeted by activation skills. Defensive skills can activate even while the card is still on delay. Armor X Prevents damage taken by attacks *X is the amount of damage reduction done to the armored card by attacks *Does not prevent damage done by skills such as Strike, Counter, or Poison *Pierce skill reduces the effect of Armor Counter X When damaged by an attack, deal damage to the attacker *X is the amount of damage dealt to the attacker *If counter damage is greater than attacker's health, attacker dies *Deals damage before Leech activates Evade X Avoids enemy skills *X is how many times the card can nullify enemy skills in one turn. *Evade will trigger the first X times it is targeted by the enemy's activated skills *Only activation skills are avoidable (enemy armor or poison cannot be ignored by evade). *Evade can avoid Enfeeble, Jam, Strike, Siege, and Weaken. Wall Absorbs damage dealt to the Commander *Only structures have this skill. The structure's health decreases by the amount of attack damage done to it, and it is destroyed if its health is reduced to 0 or lower. *Walls will absorb all the damage of an attack (e.g. if a wall with 4 health takes 6 damage, the commander takes no damage) *If there are multiple Walls, the one closest to the commander takes damage first. Combat-Modifier Skills which affect the card's normal attack against an opposite enemy. Pierce X Reduces the effect of Damage Prevention *Ignore Armor and Protect to the extent of X Damage-Dependent Skills which activate when the card's normal attack deals damage to enemy cards. When the attack is blocked due to enemy Armor, Protect or the card's Attack lowered to 0, these skills do not trigger. Berserk X When this unit deals attack damage, Attack is permanently boosted *X is the amount the Attack is raised by *Activates when the card deals damage to an enemy assult unit, structure, or commander. Leech X Heals this card as it deals Attack damage to an Assault card *Cannot heal more than dealt damage or X. *Leech heals after Counter damage is calculated. Poison X Poisons enemy damaged by this card, dealing additional damage during the End phase *X is the amount of damage the poisoned assault receives at the end of each of their turns. *Poison lasts until the end of the game. *"End phase" is the time when all cards finished their attack, so poisoned cards receive damage after all cards use abilties, including Heal and Protect. *Poison does not stack. If a Poisoned assault is hit by a card with a greater Poison value, it becomes Poisoned by that amount instead, but the values do not combine.